Lewis Conway
Lewis Conway was originally a Sergeant in Tech-Com's retired Alpha Platoon, now a Lieutenant and infantry commander of the entire First Platoon. Often seen to have a polite and easy-going personality, adopting of an honest lifestyle. He has an unwavering sense of humor, almost never failing to lighten the mood or come back with a clever retort. Despite his lenient nature, he holds self-discipline in high regard to himself and others. In stark contrast to his non-combative personality, he sustains a serious, detached mindset when on the field, with a rationalized focus on organization and tactical awareness. While both dominant or reliant when need be, he is known to disobey orders when they conflict with his own ideals. 'Physical Description' 'Appearance' Lewis stands at 5'11" with a fairly average build. His skin is pale, contrasted with steely bluish-gray eyes and dark brown hair, which is kept cut at a medium length. Most of the time Conway seems quite sleep deprived, with bags below his eyes and a stern, yet distant expression upon his face. Perhaps his most defining feature is his heavy stubble, of which he never seems to shave. Lewis is almost always seen wearing his Tech-Com uniform and bloodband, signifying his constant dedication to the Resistance. When not in uniform, he is likely to be wearing a thick brown flannel shirt and faded black jeans, and on occasion a chrome Rolex watch. On recons and special operations, Conway has been seen wearing a black knit balaclava. In whatever he is wearing, he tends to keep to a neat and tidy appearance, if time permits. 'Equipment' Concerning weaponry, Conway tends to remain light in his armaments. He favors a light plasma rifle: either the M25A1, M30A1, or M54A2 Recon Variant. If such plasma weaponry were not available, his preferred ballistic weapon is an assault or semi-automatic rifle, allowing for versatility on the field. His sidearm of choice is the Colt 1911, being a gift he received during a massive raid on Bunker 32. Being his most prized possession, his Colt M1911A1 Series 80 is kept in as pristine condition as time allows, tucked securely in his leather quick-draw hip holster. Aside from firearms, Conway carries a 5" serrated steel dagger on his person at all times, hidden within a makeshift sheathe in his right boot. 'Biography' 'Childhood' Born on August 24th, 2002 inside a fallout shelter within the town of Belmont, California. Lewis' mother died when he was young, left to be raised by his father. He had a relatively peaceful childhood, growing up within the shelter which functioned as if it were a pre-war time capsule. Much like children before the war, he received a formal high school education, and was known to quickly grasp concepts with eagerness to apply them. At a young age he befriended a girl his age named Leslie, who soon became a close friend and lover as his years in Belmont went by. 'Leaving Belmont' At the age of twenty, Lewis decided to leave Belmont along with Leslie, choosing to join the local caravan route as both guards and merchants, traveling from South San Francisco to the Mojave Desert. They often traveled from outpost to outpost, buying and selling various supplies as they went along. Life in the caravan was difficult, though Lewis picked up many survival skills, and gained combat experience throughout his travels. The trek through the Mojave was often quite dangerous, the open plains offering little shelter against Skynet forces. Along the way, Lewis improved his skill in cartography, collecting and creating maps of the areas which surrounded him. 'Battle of Belmont' At the age of twenty-three, Lewis and his girlfriend had traveled back to Belmont to find his father terminally ill, determined to die from cancer. Only weeks after their arrival, Lewis proposed to Leslie with a ring he had traded for in the caravan, becoming engaged to his childhood sweetheart. Months passed by with relative peace. During this time, Lewis gained the position of overseeing the bunker's external affairs, chosen for his experience in travel and trade. However, everything changed when an aerostat detected a hunting party, causing multiple drone patrols to converge on Belmont at once. In a desperate effort, Lewis was elected commander of the Belmont militia, and led the defense against the waves of Skynet forces while the settlement was evacuated. The militia was eventually overpowered despite Lewis' tactical effort, turning the evacuation into a genocide; both his father and Leslie murdered in the chaos. With nowhere to turn, Conway traveled slowly south along the California coast, eventually reaching the Los Angeles resistance four years later. 'Arriving at Tech-Com' Upon arriving to the camp, Lewis reunited with his friend Dante, a member of the Belmont militia. Along with Dante, he befriended others such as Fenris the bartender. He soon met Corporal Shaw, who eventually taught him on the use of plasma weaponry, as well as survival skills and tactics. With Dante and Fenris, Conway established 'Belmont Station', a small outpost separate from the bunker which quickly became a hotspot for Tech-Com operations. Eventually, Conway's efforts were recognized by John Connor, leading him to be recruited into Tech-Com's Alpha division under the watch of Gabriel Shaw. At the time, Conway was known to be one of the quickest recruited into Tech-Com, only being at the camp for a matter of two weeks before he was selected. Months later, on a recon, Conway was separated from the camp and assaulted by bandits, listed as MIA a month before he managed to return. After his reinstatement, he became a dedicated soldier in Alpha, the squad being the only family he had. About a month after resuming his Tech-Com career, Lewis befriended a young refugee by the name of Sarah Turner. With an aspiration to join the ranks of Alpha, Sarah was closely watched by Lewis as a possible recruit, sharing a close bond which inevitably became romantic. On September 23rd 2030, Lewis proposed to Sarah with the same silver ring he had given to Leslie, effectively making her his wife. Despite the lack of an official ceremony, Sarah still took on Lewis' surname, therefore making her Sarah Conway. Months after their union, they met a thirteen year old girl in the med-bay named Alex. Her lack of parental guidance, as well as an apparent proneness to accidents convinced the couple to adopt her. Several months later, around the time Alpha was dissolved into the main Infantry Platoon, Sarah had decided to divorce Lewis, finding relations stale as they both became busier with Tech-Com affairs. Sarah returned to using her maiden name, while Alex continued using the surname Conway as her responsibility became split between the two. March 11th, 2031. On an extended reconnaissance mission to a Castaic Dam, roughly 50 miles north-west of Los Angeles, Conway and his team failed to rendezvous with a designated team from Bakersfield. After a week of careful waiting, watching, and vigilant searching, the Bakersfield team was forced to return to their outpost. Several weeks passed without word from Conway or his company, and by March 29th, the Corporal and his team were pronounced M.I.A. and removed from their positions in Tech-Com. 'Post-Hiatus' Mid-way in the month of June 2031, rumor spread through Tech-Com L.A. of a mysteriously cloaked man and his similarly dressed companions, their faces shadowed and identities unclear. Although referred to by the alias "Armistead", the man's true identity had been hinted as Ex-Sergeant Lewis Conway, long gone and suddenly returned with unknown motives. An attempt at gathering his own militia, The Highlanders, was an inevitable failure due to a lack of planning and resources. Shortly after Lewis was reunited with Sarah, she began a slow descent into insanity, subsiding to hallucinations and fits of schizophrenia. The faction dissolved with her sanity, drawing its members back to the shelter of Tech-Com's encampment, where Lewis soon disappeared once again. Months later, Conway was found imprisoned in the remnants of a destroyed Tech-Com bunker, overrun with SkyNET scouting drones. A battle between a Bakersfield caravan and the bulk of SkyNET's stationed units had apparently taken place, leaving a Tech-Com reconnaissance team to discover the ex-Sergeant and the spoils of the caravan. Conway was soon reinstated into Tech-Com as private under Yankee squad, detaching his ties with Sarah Turner as he became determined to start anew. 'Forum-Based Stories' Defense of Belmont Hiatus Mid-Flight Crisis Homecoming Highlander on Low Ground Category:Characters Category:Characters in Alpha Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Yankee